The description that follows relates generally to turntables for displaying a vehicle or other large object.
Turntables can be used to display a vehicle on a rotating platform for various applications, including commercial, residential, and industrial purposes. Some turntables are permanent fixtures, while others are temporary or portable fixtures. Permanent turntables may be found in, for example, home driveways and garages or car dealer showrooms, and may be built in-ground or above-ground. In-ground turntables require excavation in order to place the turntable flush with the ground surface. Above-ground turntables are mounted onto the existing ground surface and, as a result, are at least slightly raised above ground. Portable turntables are used at, for example, car shows or entertainment venues, and are installed above-ground for ease of setup and breakdown. Such turntables are typically transported to the installation site in piecemeal and assembled on site.
Conventional turntables typically include only one electrical motor for driving rotation of the table. As a result, if this electrical motor fails, the turntable stops working entirely. Some turntables have an inboard motor attached underneath the turntable. In such cases, technicians may need to remove at least a portion of the turntable to access the motor for repair purposes. Other turntables have an outboard motor attached to the side of the table, thus providing easier access to the motor in the event of failure. However, regardless of where the motor is placed, the turntable will not resume operation until the repairs are done.